


Brock's Jacket

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Fanart, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, exploding cum on hank's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: A Dream Cum True for Hank
Relationships: Brock Samson/Hank Venture
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Brock's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> why pussy Hank you ask? bc I simply have that power :)


End file.
